


you and i

by TLO (cl3air3)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Honesty is the best policy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Minor Violence, Other, Poetry, Self-Harm, conversations with yourself tm, ish, its a bit on the nose, not a lot of metaphors here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cl3air3/pseuds/TLO
Summary: "But hadn’t we said that enough.Hadn’t we done enough.You and I."





	you and i

“I hate myself.”

You said it to me that night with such a soft edge in your voice that I didn't think to second guess it.  
Your cold reflection stared back at me and I could see you wanted nothing more than to wrap your hands around my throat.  
But you looked so afraid sitting there, blinking at me.  
I was repulsed.  
You repulsed me.  
Hot lava ran through my veins as I recoiled from your eyes.  
Your mouth became a tight line and your face curled into an angry snarl.  
“I hate you.”  
I said.  
My nails dug into my skin biting in an angry whirlwind.  
I couldn’t look at you and you couldn’t look at me.  
I wanted to punch you.  
I wanted to see you bleeding at my feet.  
“You deserve it and worse.”  
And I did.  
We did.  
I shut my eyes as my vision swam in anger and pain.  
“No.”  
But hadn’t we said that enough.  
Hadn’t we done enough.  
You and I.  
We have no place here.  
You and I.  
You and I.  
You and I.

You and I.

You. and. I.


End file.
